


Movie Fort

by Fenheart87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Fluff, Lbscexchange2020, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts, too many sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: Marinette and Luka decide to have a movie marathon over Winter Break, fort fluff is truly warm and fluffy indeed!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Movie Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescent_woods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_woods/gifts).



> Hello! So this cuteness was requested by Crescent-woods and I proudly present your (belated) gift! Tis I, your secret writer! I do hope you enjoy as this was a cute and fun one to whip up.

Marinette was super excited, today was Friday which meant that Luka was coming over a movie marathon and they were going to build the biggest blanket fort they could. The guitarist had tried many times but with small space on the ship and of course the waves making things rocky, he didn’t really get to enjoy the fort once it was in place. Humming to herself, the designer moved the spare blankets into the living room and then made a second trip for some pillows. The couch cushions had already been removed and sat next to the pile of blankets, most of which were her early attempts at knitting and came in handy for things like this.

“Marinette, I’ve got some drinks and snacks for you and Luka, is there anything else you need for the fort?” Sabine inquired, poking her head out of the kitchen for a moment.

“You've made plenty already, we might be able to eat it all by the time our marathon is done,  _ maybe _ …"

"Well check in with Luka and let me know when he's on his way so I can get a nice fresh cup of hot chocolate for him." 

"Will do Maman!" Marinette chirped as her mother smiled and went back to helping her papa make the usual big batch of Christmas cookies. She grabbed her phone and unlocked it, sending off a quick text to Luka.

_ Be there soon, I can almost see the best bakery in all of Paris. _

"He's almost here, I'm going to let him in the back, that way people don't think we're open yet." The beauty of half days was they opened in the afternoon and closed a bit later than normal so the designer could sleep in a bit before her parents needed her help. The moon charm on her phone caused a smile to break out across her lips and rush down the stairs to where Luka was waiting patiently, the star charm on his phone glowing the same soft turquoise blue.

"Hey Marinette, ready to make fun of the Ladybug movie?

"Yes! Maman and Papa made a lot of snacks, like a lot so help yourself after you say hello." The slender girl scrunched her nose as she closed the door and  hung-up Luka's fluffy jacket.

"Ah well then, hello Marinette." He leaned down to press a kiss lightly on her forehead and turned to go into the kitchen to say his hellos, leaving the designer to turn bright red and frozen where she stood.  _ Okay so he kissed me, on the forehead. It's fine. Luka kissed me, no big… LUKA KISSED ME!!! _

"Marinette honey, you should drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold. Oh dear," Sabine smiled when she saw her daughter's face as she made her way down the steps. "Got something to tell me?"

"Luka kissed me! On the forehead but still, I just got kissed!" She blurted out, squeaking and hiding her face by the end. "He's cute Maman."

"Well yes, dear, he is and if  anything, I think he thinks you're cute too."

"He told me that already… The whole Bob Roth deal and I just can't function anymore. Adrien who, all I see is blue, blue and more blue."

"Take your time sweetie but try to not make him feel awkward about it. Even your father knows Luka cares and is careful to think about how you feel."

"I- yeah you're right. Okay, so it's my turn then, let's drink some hot chocolate and stop Papa from making  _ more _ macaroons." Sharing a  smile, the two ladies made their way to the kitchen. 

"Wow, these are really good," Luka was saying.

"Glad you like them! I think my Marinette’s are better though." Tom teased with a wink at said daughter. 

"Papa! You know the secret is love and you have way more practice at making things with love than me. Ah, you got a little filling…" Instinctively she licked her thumb and wiped off the filling from Lukas lip, plopping the same thumb into her mouth to clean it without a second thought, "Better, we don't want to take away from those good looks. After we finish snacks, I have all the extra pillows and blankets piled in the living room waiting for us."

"Uh cool. Yeah…" His eyes were rounded and followed Marinette’s form as she left the kitchen, his brain finally rebooting and realizing that just happened in front of her parents.

"Well don't do anything we wouldn't do young man." Tom frowned playfully and winked at the bobble head-like nod from the younger man before Luka went to help build the fort.

"You have a lot more blankets than what we have at home."

"These are pretty much past attempts at knitting that didn't turn out fully successful but also makes them perfect for this. Let's get started!"

Both teens worked together and pitched ideas back and forth, squabbling and laughing while trying to create a fort that was a decent size and not a complete eyesore. The couch cushions they had decided would be more useful to lay on than hold up the sides, various blankets draped around and pinned to the wall with tacks to add height along the back while chairs held up the sides. It was a full rainbow of colors and textures but it was sturdy and they could even sit up in it without fear of it collapsing. 

“Okay I’ll get the movie started, you grab the snacks and drinks and then we can begin.” Marinette wiggled in her excitement, for once not turning bright red as he chuckled fondly at her antics. Luka always made it easy to be herself. The guitarist returned with a tray of snacks and two cans of soda in the other hand, passing one off to the designer who already had started the movie to skip the opening commercials. 

“Haven’t you seen this before?”

“ Yeah, but you don’t get super involved in it like Alya and gush about  _ LadyNoir _ finally setting sail and over analyze every little thing so I can’t enjoy just watching the movie.”

“I could see that about her. I could also say the same about you though,” Luka tried a quiche and made a face, electing a giggle from the girl before he continued. “You’ve never seen yourself in The Zone where you focus and all you see is probably millions of options and then  you're face changes with this look of determination and triumph once you figure it out. Like you know you won’t lose whatever challenge you picked out.”

Marinette felt like a marshmallow being held over a campfire, slowly being warmed and then melty on the inside. She couldn’t just not do something to express herself after such sweet words coupled with that soft look in his baby blues. Gathering her  courage, she usually saved for her superhero alter ego, she leaned forward and went to kiss his cheek but her movement drew Luka’s attention and her lips met his for a brief but pleasant moment.

“I uh ohmygod!” Marinette squealed as she threw herself backwards in surprise. “That is not what I meant to do, I mean not that I didn’t like it but your cheek was there then it was your lips and oh they are so soft but I am so sorry Luka!”

“Ma-ma- marinette .” The older giggled, throwing them back to when they first met. “I didn’t know this was a date otherwise I would’ve kissed you at the door.”

“I uh well  itcouldbeifyouwanteditto ?” She held her breath until he slipped his fingers between hers, the grip gentle and reassuring.

“You cool?”

“No, I’m a walking disaster.”

“A  _ cute _ one though.”

“ Shhh , the movie is starting gosh, worst movie goer ever.”

“I agree, much better kisser.”

“ Luuukaaaaa !!”


End file.
